


The Plan

by dixid



Series: The Birthday Present [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim recieves a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Through the window of his Madrid hotel Tim could see the sun sinking low behind the skyline. He was contemplating a break from research to order in some food when the room's phone rang. After a moment of hesitation regarding who might know his location, he answered.

"Hello."

"Did you forget what day it is, or are you just being an ass?"

"What?" Tim scrambled bring up the calendar on his laptop. Had he forgotten to meet his contact? No, his meeting wasn't scheduled until later tonight.

"Check your fancy electronic planner, Baby Bird."

"Jason, how did you get this number?"

His eyes found the date on his calendar and he realized it was Dick's birthday just as a knock sounded at his hotel room door.

"Hold on." He placed the phone receiver on the desk as he padded softly to the door. Looking out the peephole, he saw Jason standing in the hallway. Tim debated on whether or not to open the door. Jason must have sensed his deliberation and held up a box from Tim's favorite Gotham pizza shop. In the other hand was a 6 pack of Zesti.

Before his brain could debate the safety of Jason's presence any further, Tim's stomach decided it was worth the risk and the door was opened.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, as he reached for the pizza.

"I'm covering your meeting with your contact tonight. You are going to go kidnap Dickie-bird for his birthday party."

"You're throwing Dick a birthday party? Jason, does this involve trying to kill one of us?"

"No, you're throwing Dick a birthday party. No killing necessary. Just get to Gotham, and make him go have some fun. He looks wrecked."

"What? How am I supposed to get back to Gotham by this evening? Did you steal a BatJet?"

"No, Baby Bird, I just asked Babs to hijack a JLA teleporter for me. Call her when you are ready to go."

"She wouldn't do that for you," Tim scoffed.

"Yes, she would. She likes me best."

"Does not," retorted Tim. "She likes Dick best."

Jason grinned. "That's just because she never gave me the chance to convince her otherwise."

Tim finished off his pizza before telling Jason that he was declining the offer to take Dick partying.

"I'm not going back to Gotham right now. I'll call him later and wish him a Happy Birthday."

Jason crossed his arms and glared. "Stop pouting. He said he was sorry about taking Robin away from you. You don't even have to deal with the spawn; he's off with his pathetic excuse for a mother."

Tim crossed his arms and glared back. "I'm still not going."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are…" Tim and Jason both burst out laughing. They may not have been truly brothers, but that was a classic exchange of sibling childishness.

Matching Jason's grin with one of his own, Tim considered that for the first time since he'd discovered the original Robin's secret identity, he felt closer to Jason than he did to Dick.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered. We'll both go. I can meet up with my contact later; it's mostly a routine check-in."

Jason hesitated. "I'm not sure if he'd…"

"Dick would want you there," Tim cut off any further protests. "Besides, I didn't get him a present, so I'm sticking a bow on your head and telling him you're not exchangeable."

As he took a playful swipe at Tim, Jason thought that the idea had definite possibilities."


End file.
